Armed Forces
The Stat is a military nation. As such, the Armed Forces are a well-established part of everyone's lives. At least sixty percent of the active work force has served for at least one term in the military, and most of the ones who stay for longer become career soldiers. The Stat Guard Most other nations have an Army for their land force. But when the Stat was becoming a nation, it at first relied on militia and hunters to help keep the borders secure from Krasnaia. It didn't work at first, of course, but when Sebastev finally got down to brass tacks and started organizing his armed forces, he created the Stat Guard. Made at first to help defend the Stat, the Guard quickly became the Stat's offensive land force despite its defensive name. Guardsmen are proud, stoic warriors. It is they who have to man the trenches, and they usually do so with grim, quiet determination. Guard indoctrination stresses the 'hold the line' mentality, where you only retreat from a defensive position if the formation is about to be overwhelmed. Guard have an affinity for heavy weapons, and they use defensive teams on their trenchworks to form killzones and slaughter-boxes. The heaviest tanks in the Stat belong to the Guard. You'll only ever see Guard Ragnarok super-heavy tanks, and for good reason. The Guard is the best land-based fighting force in all of Europa, fought to a standstill only by the Protektorats in the Second Great War. Guard special forces personnel refer to themselves simply as 'commandos' and stress the importance of bringing down an opponent fast with well placed shots and stealth. Commandos are made to infiltrate enemy defenses during an assault and bring down turrets and guns to assist friendly elements. The Stat Fleet Though it is not as superb or as practiced as the UK Navy, the Stat Fleet holds its own. Using top of the line technology, many Fleet personnel still on land become military scientists and work in Fleet laboratories. The Stat Fleet uses the doctrine of swift attack, heavy hammer attack tactics, focusing on one point and smashing away at it with everything they've got. Fleet personnel are rigid in their discipline, as it takes a well run ship to achieve anything, and any sort of infraction that would be considered minor on land is a serious offense in the Fleet. A man might be flogged for forgetting to salute a superior, wheras most Guard commanders ignore such a mistake. The Stat may have given up their rights to foreign naval expeditions, but the Stat Fleet is still maintained at its current strength, and patrols the waters around the Stat with their mighty guns pointed to wherever they think the enemy is. The Fleet has its own branch of special forces. The mysterious NAVSOG (NAVal Special Operations Group) do one thing and they do it well: infiltrate. Some of the best stealth soldiers in the Stat, NAVSOG slip into enemy territory for weeks on end before emerging with heaps of enemy intel. They also participate in active combat, destroying compounds and boarding enemy vessels. They prefer silenced, rapid fire weapons as opposed to things with more punch like shotguns and assault rifles. Stat fleet uniforms are grey, and shoulderpad colors designate speciality. For example: Black-Deck Crew Blue-Gunnery Crew Green-Engineering Yellow-Officers The Stat Fleet Marines The Stat Marine Corps was made to work as a subsidiary force of the Fleet. Without Marines, you cannot board a ship or fend off an opposing boarding party. Without Marines, you cannot invade a shoreline. The Stat's premier best in amphibious warfare and close-combat fighting, the Marines all rush into combat without a single thought of retreat, bellowing war cries and firing their weapons as they move. Marines were responsible for capturing Yokowan in the Stat-Shino War, swarming up the beaches through enemy plasma fire and taking the fortress inch by bloody inch. Marines are loud but hit hard and do it with a smile on their face. As such, when you need to kick an enemy in the teeth the Marines are your place to go. Marine special forces are Rangers, the men who commence full-on suicide assaults with naught but a care in the world. They swarm up the beach fast before piling onto the enemy with knives, fists, claws and weapon stocks, carving death before them. Stat Air Patrol The Air Patrol controls nearly all of the Stat's aircraft. Using the fabled HdK interceptor, they streak out of the sky and tangle with enemy planes in dogfights, slamming away at them with their heavy ordnance weapons. Bull-headed and brave beyond all sense, Air Patrol pilots take risks and thirst for fights, looking for challenges to test their skill to the max. Air Patrol pilots are indoctrinated with the 'hunter' mentality. Search for a target and always go for the killshot, but always be aware that the hunter can easily turn into the hunted. Air Patrol pilots never fly solo for this reason, for the pack mentality has saved many lives in past wars. As well as dogfighting and bombing, the Air Patrol also has paratroopers, their special forces A irborne. The only infantry in the Air Patrol, the Airborne use compact weapons and light vehicles to strike at areas of importance, disabling enemy gun emplacements and committing guerilla warfare behind enemy lines. Recently, the Air Patrol has also been given the honor of taking command of the Stat's space corps. They've relished this privelage, as space is every airman's dream to reach and fly in, a place with no limits where flying is the only way to travel. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) A branch all on their own, ODSTs are the best soldiers the Stat has ever bred. Hardy, intelligent and lethal down to their cells, ODSTs never fail. With the 'feet first into the fight' mentaility, ODSTs will fight until they die, and they only take on the most dangerous assignments. The only space infantry the Stat has, ODSTs are deployed by drop pod from the upper atmosphere, estimated to be on the ground within ten to twenty minutes. Once they hit the dirt, they spread out and begin to secure their dropzones. The Stat Garrison The Garrison is commonly overlooked as an actual military branch, mostly because of it's defensive nature. The Garrison is stationed, like its name says, in every city and homeland military base the Stat have, tasked with keeping the people safe and assisting the local police with matters of civil unrest (although in smaller cities, the Garrison -is- the police). The Garrison mostly gets Guard washouts or people who wish to have an uneventful military career. One of their main draws for recruits is the promise to pay for university funds in exchange for enlistment. As such, the Garrison is made up mostly of the younger generation. The Garrison is also equipped second-hand. Given older equipment, they still make do with what they have, and continue on with what they're given from time to time. The Garrison mostly uses the same equipment as others, but sometimes have retired, last generation arms on hand instead. Their main armored vehicle is the Chieftain tank and Bulldog, both vehicles being able to tackle the rough and treacherous ground of the Stat easily. Garrison troopers normally have very little combat experiance (save the ones on Baffin Island) and haven't had to fight much in the wars. Only with the Imperium's attack in the Second Great War have they been exposed to combat, and it was quick, frantic and took many casualties out of them. The other branches usually look down on Garrison troopers because of their lack of combat experiance and their apparent cowardice in not signing up for a more active branch.